


Explorers Of Space

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I get turned into a Shiny Riolu gijinka and I meet a Shiny male Shinx gijinka named Liam.





	Explorers Of Space

I got turned into a Shiny Riolu gijinka after falling into the ocean water and I got sent into the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon World. Liam the Shiny Shinx walked down to the beach and he saw me unconscious. Liam raced over to me and he gently touched my left arm with his left hand. I woke up and I saw a Shiny male Shinx gijinka. Liam:"Oh thank goodness!" "You're finally awake Shiny Riolu gijinka!" "You were unconscious." He said.


End file.
